


sugar burn

by grisiasun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Markus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Connor, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, completely sappy dipshits who I ship so much, hell yeah my first sin on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grisiasun/pseuds/grisiasun
Summary: It's hot. The blanket Connor kicked off is nearly touching the floor away from his body. His clothes are abandoned on the corner of the room, the sweat on Connor's body dripping down and covering him in an attempt to cool; but the internal heat made it feel as if it was boiling the liquid on his skin. Making him feel hotter as he pants miserably.





	1. heat

**Author's Note:**

> for the nasties in the twesus shitposters discord   
> love yall ;))) <3

 It's hot. The blanket Connor kicked off is nearly touching the floor away from his body. His clothes are abandoned on the corner of the room, the sweat on Connor's body dripping down and covering him in an attempt to cool; but the internal heat made it feel as if it was boiling the liquid on his skin. Making him feel hotter as he pants miserably.

Connor had been feeling off all week; a slight bloat coupled with a small headache. He hadn't known he was near his heat at the time. A male omega like him usually experiences irregular heat cycles, so he pushed away how he had felt before as exhaustion from work. Even telling his mate Markus, not to worry.

Markus. Connor misses him. His mate had to leave on a business trip a couple days before, and Connor pushed him to go with a promise to take care of himself. He didn't realize the burning need until early that morning — waking up to Markus's pillow at his nose, chasing the lingering scent of him and grinding onto it for some release.

He wanted, no — _needed_ him back. Connor has been clutching at the pillow even harder, but his release never escalates further than painful longing. It frustrated Connor as he threw the pillow off to instead lay curled up, soaked and whining.

The house is completely empty and there's no one familiar enough around the block to comfort him. Connor knows better, but with the heat affecting his mind, he couldn't help feel as though he was abandoned. It scared him so much that he'd went through all the rooms in search for company — slick running down his legs onto the carpet; the frustration he'd felt earlier waning anxiously while carelessly bumping into things when the heat spiked.

The whole search made Connor's tired body weaker and had to rest on the carpets more than once before pressing on. Connor called out the names of his mate and his friends in each of the apartment rooms, but with knowing no one was home, Connor makes it back to his bed feeling more distressed than before.

Pleasuring himself was an option he'd been on since he came back to the room. Since just grinding on the pillow didn't work, Connor bends skillfully to reach his entrance. Three of his slender fingers are barely moving to feel stuffed in, while trying to prod at his prostate. Touching his member had grown too painful with sensitivity so he settles the pillow he threw between his legs, to slowly grind on once more.

Connor is thankful that the scent of his mate is still on the pillowcase. He noses and bites the plush material on his teeth, rocking a bit on his fingers once he found pleasure. Connor's moans and whimpers echo the room, that any alpha nearby would take a liking to.

Connor on a normal day would fill his cheeks with shame to do something like this without Markus. But instead, his cheeks were flushed with ecstasy to finally be near the edge of cumming. Connor's drool wets the pillow, low-tone moaning as he thinks of his mate pleasuring him from behind. He pushes the pillow nearer, rocking his hips roughly — painfully pleasurable — as he opens his mouth to scream his mates name.

Connor was snapped from his long-sought release when the cellphone beside his bed loudly pings its presence. The euphoria dissipates, making him scream into the pillow as he experiences the pleasurable waves quickly turning back into the burning pain he had come to know so well by now.

Connor looks defeated and nearly sobs when he reads the name on the screen. He reaches over to grab his phone with his cleaner hand while sliding his slick covered fingers slowly from his entrance, chasing any extra pleasure, to clutch the scented pillow. He curls his damp legs together, feeling tense after being denied what he needed by the one person he trusts with his heart. His Markus. The betrayal hurts and he expected his mate to have sent him a distasteful text.

It wasn't just one text but a couple more, the anxiety and shame rise to Connor's throat. The contact name shown on the screen reminded him of what he had been doing to himself not a minute prior. The thought made Connor tremor strongly with his initial loathing lust as he tried to read the texts properly.

 

darling [9:48am]:

               Have you eaten yet? It's almost 10am and I haven't gotten a text from you… I'm a bit worried again. :( I'll be back soon maybe tomorrow or the next day, ok? I love you sweetheart.

 

darling [1:56pm]:

               baby, are you there? I'm really getting worried now, you don't usually sleep this late it's almost 2pm did you go to work? are you busy? is someone with you?

 

darling [3:37pm]:

               please text me a reply when you can sweetheart, I have to go to a meeting now and it's going to take some time but I'll reply right after I swear

please eat if you just got up too I'm worried you're sick again and if you're at work right now then still eat a lot to get your strength back

 

Connor felt guilty for not answering back and worrying his alpha, but still much more so by pleasuring himself without him. He hasn't eaten a morsel, and acknowledging the presence of his growling stomach had added more to his pain.

Connor groans as another unpleasant wave of heat flushes through him, making him grip his phone tight as an anchor. The meeting has for sure started by now, but Connor needed to talk to Markus and hear his voice as a desperate reassurance. The omega has tears gathering as he hits the call button — drawing his legs back even further to place his head on his knees when the dial tone began.

Anticipation made Connor need at his lower lip, as the call took some time before it was picked up. “Love, I told you to text me. Those snooty assholes inside the room had the audacity to glare when my ringtone blasted in the middle of their 'important presentation'. We have to make this quick — how are you, honey?” Connor couldn't hold back the broken sobs leaving his lips, it's dumb and silly, but just hearing his mate's voice made him feel needed. The sound reaches the other end, and a cold chill of panic made Markus soften his tone.

“Why are you crying, baby? Are you ok?” Markus wanted to yell at the people inside of the conference room and storm back home on the next flight. The muffled sound of watery hiccups and pained noises adds more to his earlier worry. “Sweetheart, don't cry. Alpha is here, what's wrong?”

There were a couple coughs and a sniffle before Connor answered back, “Markus, everything hurts. You're not here — I don't know what to do.” Markus nearly made his panic vocal at the sound of Connor's frighteningly weak voice, the instinct to be beside his mate growing. “Please come home.”

Markus really wants to — he would at this moment, but his flight didn't start until later that night, and he wouldn't arrive back home till tomorrow at least. Trembling from his initial fear, Markus asks in the calmest he could. “What hurts, baby? Tell me first.”

Connor felt a wave, weaker than the others but still as torturous. He chokes out a sob and moans, begging to have his wishes granted. “The heat, honey. I need you so much. I can't get off without you, and it hurts so much. Please, please come back.”

Markus is stunned, his mind turning over the knowledge of his mate in heat, all alone. But there was no way to get to him right now. “Baby, you know I can't —" His mate cries louder and every part of Markus's heart broke to pieces. “Connor, love, I'm on the other side of the world right now — you know I can't go back until my next flight. Even if I book an early flight, I can't get to you in an instant.”

Connor could feel his chest ache more than his own body has been the entire day. The helpless emotion gripping at him makes a tight pull, drawing out a pitiful sound from his throat. Markus had sunken down to the wall from it, feeling the pain of his mate at every weak gasp and cry. He feels sick to his stomach knowing he's the cause of Connor's sadness, leaving him all alone.

“Baby, do you think anybody closer can stay with you?” Connor could hear the hiccupping groan from the other, he could guess that Connor most likely had searched the house before calling. “I know Hank is very busy working that case. Simon is here with me. How about North and Josh come over, is that alright?”

Connor is clutching tighter around his phone, curling as tight as he could into himself. The thought of his friends coming to watch over him is a small comfort in all the pain. “Please, Markus. I want that. It's — I feel so lonely here.”

“I'll send them a text, ok? Hold on.” Markus reluctantly pulls the phone from his ear at the start of Connor's whine. As quick and coherent as he could, Markus types down his message to both of their friends. Replies were buzzing not a minute after it was sent.

 

fromthenorth [4:28pm]:

               connor is in heat ALONE??? WTF OF COURSE I'LL GO OVER TO BE WITH HIM YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS TO ME OR ELSE

 

betajosh [4:28pm]:

               ohhh wow… north wont be happy about this... im disappointed in you tbh markus we'll have a word soon

i'll be there but please tell con were on our way i dont want to scare him

 

Markus sighs in relief, pressing the phone back to his ear. “They'll be there soon, baby.” He knows those two. The day he introduced them to Connor, he was expecting some awkwardness to come from all of them. To his surprise his friends accepted him very quickly. Giving himself threats of punishment if he ever hurt Connor. And despite North being an alpha, Markus knows the loudest of them would never try to challenge him for his mate. Even Josh, who's a beta, is a peaceful and cheery sort — but the way he typed his earlier text was a bit threatening, Markus can definitely expect both of them frowning and scolding at him once he gets back.

“Markus, please.” The sound of his own name cuts his train of thought, the hoarse voice of his mate drawing him back to feeling powerless. “I need you so much. It's getting worse. Please, help me.” Markus didn't know how to calm him down like this. Whenever Connor had felt down, he would be able to talk and comfort him physically. It was just his luck that Connor's heat had started without Markus there to help him through it.

“Ok, sweetheart.” Markus could try, conference meeting be damned. He breathes slowly as he gets up to walk towards the nearest restroom. “Do you think you can get on all fours for me, baby? I'd love to see that hole of yours all wet and leaking just for me.” Markus could feel the embarrassment rolling in his stomach, but this wasn't about him right now. He had to help his mate.

A choked gasp leaves Connor, “Yes.” The words shift his thoughts, eager to please. Connor whimpers from sensitivity as he shuffles to the position he was on before the distraction broke his lust. Connor presents himself, knowing well he must look a mess, but finding praise is all he seeks. Still — to look somewhat decent, he wipes his remaining tears on the scented pillow below him and tries to track the strong scent on the cover in wait.

Markus finds the restroom completely empty and slides to the stall farthest from the door. “Good, baby. Were you doing anything before you called me? Like those pretty hands of yours inside you while thinking about my cock filling you up?” The interested twitch in his neatly pressed pants was hard to ignore, but the attention is on Connor and not him. His own urges can wait.

The alpha had a low soothing tone, but the guilt of pleasuring himself had Connor keening a whine. “I'm sorry, alpha. I didn't mean to but it just hurts so much without you.”

Markus hushes at his mate, “It's alright, Connor. I would never get mad at you for doing that.” From the other end Connor sighs from the reassuring words, making Markus a bit satisfied to press on. “Why would I? When I know you do it while thinking about me. I'm sure you're soaked and ready for me, too, baby.”

“Alpha, please.” Connor has his fingers hovering around his entrance, waiting for Markus to tell him what to do. He whines impatiently when there is some silence from the other. “Don't you want me, Markus? I can take you so well, like you always love.”

“Fuck, Connor,” Markus feels stuffy in his tuxedo, loosening his tie and unbuttoning everything he could, hanging the black tux on the small hanger of the stall door. His pants felt tight, but he resisted the urge to even go there and suffices with unbuckling his belt instead. The frustration is stronger now, but he doesn't let it voice out. “I think seeing you finger yourself is something I'd love too. Can you put one finger in, for me?”

Connor whimpers, “Just one? I can take more.” Despite his whining, he still slides his index finger in and does his best to still his hips in wait.

Markus tries not to imagine his mate presenting himself with one of his gorgeous fingers inside him, he's failing — he can't stop. “I know you can, baby. I was just teasing. I could just see you all loose after fucking yourself on your fingers. Put another one in, for me?”

“Alpha, please. Stop teasing.” Connor, despite his protests, feels his earlier arousal resurface. He prods another finger slowly, more slick leaking past the intrusions. The action was so little, but felt amazing.

The pleasured moaning and panting from the other end made Markus unconsciously groan. It was really hard to ignore his arousal at this point, but he still refuses to get off while he's away from Connor. He has a promise to keep.

Connor had obviously heard Markus groan, loving the sound so much that he thinks it's ok to turn the tables. “Oh, Markus, it feels so good. I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I added one more.”

Markus could faintly make out the sound of slick squelching, the sound wasn't stopping. He knows how naughty his omega is being to disobey him, but the smirk on his face was made vocally known, “How does it feel, baby? I know my cock is slick all over and ready to push my knot in you.”

The pleasured whines off Connor's lips gradually grow louder, the lust was taking over his thoughts. “Fuck, Markus. I don't feel full without your knot. I love your knot, I need it. Please give it to me. Fill me.”

Markus tries his best to muffle a growl into his arm and pulls away the phone from the sound. Oh, how he would love to rush home and take his mate hard into the mattress, his knot would swell so snug and fill his omega with his seed. He bites his own hand to stray away from the longing thought. This wasn't the time. It makes him miss Connor so much.

Taking the phone back into his ear, Markus bites his bottom lip at the incoherent mumbles of his mate near his peak. “You're close, aren't you?” Connor hoarsely whispering, _“Yes.”_

“Then let go, baby. Alpha is still here.” A choked attempt on his name from Connor had Markus choking up for a different reason. He misses his gorgeous mate, the sick feeling he had earlier never left his gut. And his arousal is still painfully pulsing, getting it down is definitely going to take a frustrating while.

Connor slumps weakly onto the bed, finally feeling the wracking waves of pleasure he long sought. His fingers still poked at his sweet spot, eliciting shuddering gasps from the aftershock. Connor nuzzles his face onto the scented pillow with content lacing his voice, “I love you, Markus.”

Markus blinks away the tears welling up in his eyes, “I love you more, Connor.” Connor doesn't deserve him, he prioritized his work than staying home to care for his mate. “Get some rest, ok? Please eat if you haven't, I'm begging you. I — I have to go.”

“I miss you, Markus. Come home soon.” It was some moment after, that light snoring could be heard from the line. A signal Markus took to end the call, and cover his face to lightly wipe over his tears.

Markus wants to go back, he hates himself for ever leaving. The meeting could go burn for all he cares, but Markus doesn't mean it — he cares a lot for his work, and he despises the fact that he has to leave one of the things he loves for the other. It wasn't fair.

The main door to the restroom creaks open, and Markus pushes down his thoughts and swipes his tears away. “Markus — augh, that smell.” It was Simon, his beta friend and close assistant. “Couldn't you have waited until you got to the hotel room to jack off? Everyone is still waiting.”

Markus scoffs, a tired sigh leaving him, “I'm sorry I smell to that chiseled nose of yours. It's just — It's Connor. He's in heat, alone, and here I am.”

Simon was silent for a moment, but his pacing footsteps could be heard clacking against the tiles. “Shit, Markus. Can't you get Josh and North to go there?”

“Yeah, I ask them to. But — God, Simon. Connor sounded so weak and scared,” Markus shudders at the memory, “I'm a horrible mate. All I could do for him was talk him up about sex over the phone.”

“Markus, don't think like that. The fact you still talked to Connor at all despite your situation is proof enough that you're a great mate. Sadly, not many alphas would do that.” Simon paces around a bit more, before following up shyly, “And uh, if you need to work off that hard on I'll back off and leave.”

Markus has the gears in his head turning at the fact he did help Connor in what little way he could. He's thankful for Simon's kindness, a small smile gracing his face. “Actually, I've never jacked off once after getting married. I promised Connor before I'd always be with him, especially during his heats. I don't pull out whenever that happens, so I'd rather save myself.”

“Woah! Ok, too much information there!” Simon's screams echo on the walls, and Markus chuckles in satisfaction at the loud response. “I did not need to know that, but wow, Markus. That's some dedication to your mate. I hope that further proves my point that you're a great alpha.”

“Thanks, Simon. I owe you one for calming me down. Especially my boner.” Markus is smiling wide, getting up to fix himself and put on his tuxedo. He opens the door and shuffles out, feeling even more amused at Simon's silly disgusted look.

“Wow. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when we became friends and co-workers. I didn't see anything on my contract saying I'd be talking down a dick.” Simon chuckles with Markus this time, happy to see his friend feeling better. “So, are you ok to go back to the meeting? You'll get back to Connor soon, I'm sure he's in good hands now.”

Markus tries not to droop at the mention of his poor mate, instead nodding and leaving the restroom for the hallway. A text pings from his phone, and Markus quickly brings it out to check.

 

fromthenorth [5:48pm]:

               ok so we're here… please explain what I should do when I walk in with Josh to the bedroom and find Connor asleep in a mess with his fingers up his ass because that's what happened and Josh is blushing hard from embarrassment I just want to help Connor but I need help too but Josh isn't moving help—

 

markusalphaman [5:49pm]:

               tell josh I'm sorry, he'll have to tough it out for connor's sake... and north I know the scent of him is strong and pleasant but please help him out of the bed for a bath he might have another wave soon or hopefully way later

its better to have him cleaned before that and leave him with just boxers he hates getting his outer clothes sticky with slick

and get him to eat before he falls back to sleep, he sounded too weak Im very worried...

 

fromthenorth [5:50pm]:

               ok Josh is alive and is going to help me clean up the mess of slick on the floor and throwing Connor's sheets and clothes into the washing machine while I give him a bath

we'll make him something light to eat like soup, he'll be ok!

 

markusalphaman [5:50pm]:

               could you also get the knotted plug in the drawer and give it to him... I'm also afraid of any rebound after not receiving any knot earlier…

 

fromthenorth [5:51pm]:

               MARKUS THAT'S NASTY ICB YOURE MAKING ME PLAY MESSENGER TO DELIVER A DILDO THAT IS SO AWKWARD ILL JUST TALK TO HIM OK

 

betajosh [5:51pm]:

               i can hear north screaming curses at you in the kitchen about a knotted dildo and betrayal... please stop, make her s t o p

Markus slides his phone back into his pocket with a playful grin. Simon raises an eyebrow in suspicion. “Mind sharing with the class?”

The grin pulls wider, “Trust me you wouldn't want to know, Simon.”


	2. release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaaaah it took longer than it needed to be; I had midterm exams :(((
> 
> fun fact: I've had this prompt in my wips for literally 1 year  
> and only now have I really decided to do anything with it to contribute to this good ship
> 
> still going out to you twesus shitposters discord ;))

   After a long wait the meeting was finally over, and Markus immediately made Simon cancel his appointment at the after business party. Simon cheekily saying he'll go in Markus's stead, for free food. Markus waves him off with a grin then rushes to his hotel and gather his things.

He drops off his rental car and is at last standing at the airport waiting in line for immigration. Each minute has him fidgeting, looking at his watch, and checking his boarding pass.

Markus reaches the receptionist at last, and he swears they take way too long logging him in, taking his luggage, and looking his passport, but finally he makes it to the checking gate.

“Please put all your jewelry, shoes, hand carry bags, and gadgets in separate bins.” Markus obliges, putting everything into bins including his watch, and walks to the scanner. “Excuse me, sir. Your ring too, please.”

Oh, his wedding ring. “Right, excuse me.” With a little nudge the ring is off, Markus caresses the engravings around the gold while placing it gently into the bin next to his watch.

Once the x-ray is done, Markus picks up his things. Putting his wedding ring back on first. _Connor._ Just thinking about his love makes him grab his phone to speed dial as he walks to the waiting area. He needs to hear that Connor's ok.

The dial tone rings a lot longer than Markus likes, but eventually it was picked up. “Connor! Are you—”

“New phone, who this?” A teasing female voice sounds.

Markus sighs. “North. Come on.” A laugh replies him. He can feel North smirking that successful grin of hers.

“Well, you can't blame me for getting suspicious who Connor's ‘darling’ might be. What if it was another alpha?” Markus saw red, how dare she even _say_ that.

North is silent on the other end for a moment. She whistles, “Woah there big guy. No need to growl at me.”

Growl? Markus looks around him, the people around him watching him warily, some of them afraid. He quickly bows his head a little, “I'm sorry everyone.”

North pipes up from the other end. “Yeah, you better be. That scared me, and I'm an alpha. You're obviously in a prickly mood. So, Connor — _AH!_ ”

Markus jolts in place at the familiar sound. He muffled a short groan, feeling the pangs of lust and lingering guilt. “North, can you walk away from earshot?”

“Oh? Careful there Markus, we all might hear of your big dick making the news tomorrow. ‘ _sob’_ A headline about how you can't handle the sound of your own ba— _Markus!_ Alright, I'm out the mansion.” The sound of footsteps and doors opening can be heard until North speaks again. “There I'm in the garden.”

Markus sighs some of the tension away from his shoulders, needing at his bottom lip as he walks to a seat to wait for the plane. His leg bouncing with restlessness. “How has he been?”

“Well, he's eating in between heats. He devoured the food we gave him, me and Josh were both shocked how fast it went.” North snaps her fingers, “Just like that, poof! It was amazing to see. You really are one lucky man, Markus. I'm jealous.”

Markus scoffs with a smile. His eyes rolling from habit, “Sure you are.”

“I know you said to give him a bath, but he refused at first. He even wrestled my hand away, and wow he's strong! Detective work is perfect for him. Anyway, the only way I got him to come with me to the tub was when I told him you wanted him to take a bath.” North chuckles, “He can't deny you in his heat that's for sure.”

It makes Markus smile wider at the afterthought, “Are you looking for the word, ‘puppy’?” He says with a chuckle. “I know, I don't think I could ever deny him in anything.”

North makes a disgusted noise, “Marriage, look what it did to you. You both are making my teeth rot.” A bit of shuffling happens on her side. “Are you on your way back?”

“Yeah. I'll be taking my puppy off your hands soon enough, North.” Markus leans back in his seat, looking around the room. A child no more than 6 years old from across the seats is staring at him, Markus waves slightly with a friendly smile. The child shyly waves back, and lifts the object in their hands showing him their stuffed toy dog. Markus chuckles quietly, and gives the child a thumbs up. The child looks happy at his reaction and goes back to play with the plush.

The disgusted noises grow louder, “Stop, Markus. I'm hanging up now. We'll see you soon. I'll tell Con you called.”

“Yeah. Tell him I miss him. I'll see you all later.” Markus hears North scoff and the call drop, setting down his phone and looking at the time. It's almost time to board. Finally.

 

“Please come to the desk once your seat number has been called.”

 

Luckily for Markus he used the company's card and got Simon to book him first class seats, and checked him in online for boarding. So Markus got to cut in line, confusing a few people, and immediately takes his seat beside the window and putting his hand bag beside his feet.

The windows were open, giving him a splendid view of the city night lights. Markus leans his left arm to cradle his face to appreciate the view. Spending the time waiting for the plane to take off, taking in more of the view for later painting inspirations once it did. When at last up in the air, he wonders how Connor is doing in his timezone. Markus frowns and moves his hand over it, he should've texted before he took off.

A glint on the window catches his eyes. The ceiling lights were making his ring shine. Markus leans back onto his seat to gaze at the gold wedding ring. A smile pulls from his lips. As he remembers their union.

 

*

 

Their marriage wasn't a big occasion, it was just a selected few at a small venue. The union itself going by smoothly, with Connor being the center of his attention. “I still can't believe you want me.” Connor had whispered to him during the priest's blessing.

Markus gripped their entwined hands a little tighter and reassured him, “Love, I want the both of us.”

The bachelors party couldn't top his wedding's but, he Simon, and Josh went bar hopping and didn't stop until they ended up getting kicked out for doing extreme parkour over the tables after placing bets on who would knock over the shots lain out. North volunteered and took Connor for his own party to have fun and secretly protect him. They had only went to one bar before Connor was laying his head on the bar table and groaning to North how disappointed he was that he couldn't go with Markus, shortly after taking his third shot of tequila.

Markus, chuckles quietly in his seat. Connor never could hold his liquor after 2 glasses, and to his luck during the speech for both grooms, North kept raising a toast to everyone in the room. Connor had followed along drinking to be polite. Of course the rest that followed had done so too to mess with everyone. They were nearly done with their second glass of vintage wine while Josh was delivering his speech, when Markus notices Connor's face was all red and his eyes drooping. With everyone's attention on Josh, Markus pecks a kiss to Connor's cheek. His mate turns his attention to him and gives him the brightest smile in the room.

As if it couldn't get better, a drunk Connor during the after party was an enlightening experience, Markus muses. Markus had leaned over to roll one of the pants sleeve up to take the lace off Connor's thigh, but his love pulled him onto his lap thinking he was leaning to be hugged. Hank and Connor's twin, whose name he still doesn't know except — Nines, were sure happy nothing gross happened, but everyone else's ‘awws’ where a contrast from the cute kind to the loud disappointed kind when he gleefully decided he won't do it with an audience.

Once everyone went back to party and left them to mingle, Connor started feeling up Markus' clothes, and placing his heated face on the center of his chest. “I can't wait for tonight.”

The moment he had carried Connor to the bedroom though, Connor was completely out if it. “I thought you couldn't wait?” Markus remembers laughing at Connor sprawled eagle on half the bed, mumbling how he's tired. “It's alright, honey.” He reassured with a kiss on his lips, smelling the alcohol. “We have all day tomorrow to make up for it.”

 

*

 

Markus smile goes soft, removing his ring to run over the inner engraving next to the small diamond beside it. A baby's cry echoes from behind him, causing his smile to drop. Markus clutches the ring harder between his fingers. He remembers the last time he looked at the engraving.

 

*

 

He and Connor had planned on kids before and after the wedding. They had saved up money and placed it in a separate joint account for the child's future. They joked around about twins or triplets, since Connor is an omega and a twin. Which made Connor wave it off with a laugh, it wasn't possible for a male omega like him.

They saved up for a year and a half. In all those times trying during Connor's three irregular heat cycles. After the third attempt, they were concerned something was wrong. Their hands were clutched tightly in the car as Markus drove to the hospital for their appointment. It was horribly painful. Connor was gnawing at his lip enough to make it bleed. Markus was fixated between the road and looking at him with worry. He couldn't take the silence but it was best to not get Connor too riled up under the stress, so he caresses circles on his lover's hand.

Each took their tests and waited for the results the same day. Markus remembers being hugged by Connor after the doctor had called them in, the quiet, ‘Don't leave me.’ He didn't notice at the time.

The results, torn him apart. Connor can't have children. His condition has him with a little chance of success to being unable to have kids at all. Hormone imbalances and irregular heats aren't uncommon in omega males and most  can have kids, but there is always a chance they were infertile. Connor was surprisingly calm in his seat, like he knew he was about to hear what he had known. “Thank you, doctor.” That was the only thing he said.

To Markus, the rest was a blur. He let his insurance handle the medical, and the trip home was silent once more. This time it was deafening. Connor sat still in his seat, any of the anxious energy from before has left him instead leaving him blank. Markus wanted to say something, reached to touch him, get him to talk. But Connor flinched away from his hand at the smallest touch. The rejection was clear, and Markus didn't want to lose him. So he stayed his distance.

That first night after they got home, Connor immediately went to their bedroom. Markus didn't want the distance to make his heart break, but he felt a crack. He didn't want to take his emotion on Connor, so he went to his studio to paint. Sketch after sketch, each their own swatches of dull color. Markus had enough time to fill his mind with only how terrifying it is to have Connor away from him, with nothing but pieces of their relationship somehow.

He put down his brush. Markus couldn't take it anymore, he had to talk to him. Striding to their bedroom with quick steps, he opens the door to hear light breaths. Connor's asleep. With a sigh he looks at the time. 2:38 am.

Markus tsks at himself for staying up this late. He removes the clothing he has on to sleep in just shorts. While at the foot of the bed and a with a closer look, Connor didn't even change. With careful hands he strips off the day clothes. A kiss on each palm after removing his shirt, and kiss to each thigh after the pants and socks.

Settling down and pulling the covers over them, Markus soundlessly whispers his longing sorry on the back of Connor's neck. Curling his arms around his waist and tracing circles along love's chest until he falls asleep.

A ring sounds from next to him, waking him up. Groggy, Markus wakes in the same position as last night and plants a kiss onto Connor's neck before moving away to answer.

“Hello?”

“Markus, good morning.” It was Simon. “I'm sorry to call you this early, but there's been an emergency at work.” Markus squints at the wall clock. 6:19 am.

“Can't you handle it for me for today?”

“Sorry, Markus. We really need you here.”

A resigned sigh breaks from him, “Alright. I'll be there give me thirty-minutes.”

“Thank you.” The call drops.

Getting ready, he brushes his teeth, showers, and dresses in formal clothing. When reaching the kitchen he only has enough time to make food for one, so he makes breakfast for Connor. After placing everything on a tray and lifting it up the stairs to the bedroom, Markus places it on the bedside table. Connor doesn't get up until 8:00 am for work today, but oatmeal is also good cold.

Markus leans, placing a long kiss to Connor's hair and enjoys the earthen scent of his mate. “See you later, sweetheart.” He gently closes the door and heads for his work case, and shoes.

Work was awful that second day. Simon was right they did need him, but it sure as hell didn't make the work any easier nor any less stressful. He barely got to text Connor that day, but he did send one around 9 am.

  


darling [9:06 am]

   i hope you've eaten, i was worried about you after yesterday. we both didn't have dinner either. i hope you're feeling better…

  


Connor didn't reply back, stressing him out further for the whole day. Maybe he was busy with a case, he shoved aside. Little did he know once he got home that night and opened the bedroom door, Connor had been sitting on the bed in total darkness. The light made Connor's eye narrow sharply, tears welling up from the sudden pain.

Markus notices the uneaten food still sitting on the bedside table. The worry grows. “Connor. What's wrong?”

Connor simply looks at Markus with a pained expression. He immediately goes to sit beside Connor, hovering his cupped hands in front of his lover's face, remembering yesterday.

“You can touch me, Markus.” It was all the approval he needed before grabbing Connor's face and kissing him deeply. Connor barely reciprocated.

Connor pushes back and a whine pulls from Markus' throat without him realizing, his two tone eyes searching in Connor's vivid brown ones for what could be wrong.

“I don't deserve you, Markus.”

The crack in his heart had worsened. Markus shakes his head in denial, his blood running cold. “That — that's not true, Connor. Why, would you think of yourself that way?”

Connor looks away in shame, his own eyes welling up with pain. “It's because —” He shakily sighs, “I can't give you what you want.” He bites at his injured lip before sobbing. “I've been watching you with kids, Markus. You'd be an amazing father. Just not with me. I'm worthless to you.”

 _How dare._ “Who told you?” Markus couldn't suppress the anger in his voice. The first and only time he's ever spoken to Connor in that tone, and it made his mate hiss a broken cry.  “I — I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. Please, don't cry.”

Connor shakes his head, “For my whole life, Markus. I was told, omegas need to be bearers for their partners. The one thing I didn't want to fuck up with you, and I did!” Connor took his hands around Markus' face holding it in place. “I. Don't. Deserve.” His voice cracks, “You.” He shakily pulls away.

Markus could feel the tears down his cheeks. Very carefully, taking his ring off. Showing the love of his life his wedding ring. “Look at it.”

“I can see it.” Connor hisses.

Markus shakes his head patiently, “No, Connor. I want you to look at the words. What do they say?”

Connor heaves a shivering breath before reading. “ _Keeper of my soul._ ”

Markus tried his best to smile, “This was from your vow to me, love. I keep it, always. You know I will never love another, I love you too much.” Markus picks up Connor’s hand, his lips brushing against his vow on Connor’s finger. “You are the only one for me, Connor. You can’t say you don’t _deserve_ me. I am _yours_ forever.”

Connor looks away, wiping his eyes with his free hand. A bundle of sniffles. Markus wastes no time kissing the entwined hand on his. “I'm dumb. I'm sorry.” Connor’s brows furrowed, “I remember what your vow was.”

“You aren't dumb and have no reason to be sorry.” Markus pulls him in slowly, taking Connor in for a hug he needs.

Connor grips the back of Markus's dress shirt, hugging him with all he has. “What did I do right to find you?”

“Being born.” Markus laughs as Connor shakes with his own suppressed laughter, smacking once at his back.

“ _Grow old with me_ ,” Connor mumbles landing a kiss to Markus's neck.

Markus nuzzles his face into Connor's neck, breathing him in like rain after spring day. “ _Keeper of my soul._ ”

 

*

Markus leans his head back onto the seat. His hands sliding back the wedding ring to his finger. They haven't spoken about kids since that moment. They both decided they can still try, but mentioning it just brings out bad memories. It's been a year since those long couple days.

Sighing heavily, Markus sinks further. It was going to be a long trip.

It was hours later, and Markus nearly drooping from his seat, when the plane's captain announced their arrival, and proceeded to land. It was noon when he arrived. Now that he's back on the ground and nearer to his mate, his excitement and eagerness worms in his mind. The immigration and baggage pick up took way too longer than necessary again. His bag being one of the last ones to show up.

Once he headed out the door however he took a taxi back home. Seeing the familiar street and driveway of his house made him giddy and he gave a full bill to the driver and told him to keep the change, unable to wait any longer. It's four pm. Way much longer than he wanted to spend away once he arrived.

Josh opens the front door before he reached the door and grins, “Hey, Markus! Welcome to my crib.”

“Josh, please. I'll need to see the deed, bank account statements, and take my husband back if you really own this house.” Markus smiles, and goes in to hug his friend.

North walks from the living room giving a fake gasp, “Hey, why am I missing all this? Let me in.” She worms her way in between the both of them and hugs them tight.

“Nice to see you too, North. Owch!” North pinched his side.

“I haven't forgot what you've done, Markus. Both you and Connor are dumb for not noticing the signs.”

Markus pouts, “It's just this one time. We were both tired, and busy from work. Then I got called in for a meeting abroad.”

Josh chuckles at both of the alphas in the room, “Alright. Let's let it go for now. I'm sure Markus wants to be with Connor now.”

Markus breaks his pout for a smirk, “You both will most likely not want to be here for it.”

North makes a disgusted face. “Ew. Nasty. I pray for Connor everyday.” North hefts up the messenger bag around her. “I've already prepared my things. Me and Josh will come back in a couple days to make you both didn't bone to death.”

Josh looks at Markus with his own disapproval while moving to grab his bag off the stairs. “What she said. We'll be back, try not to go too hard.”

“Yeah, sure.” Markus snorts. Thank you by the way, and I won’t lie. It’s funny you both are packed before I got here.”

“We've been waiting for hours really. It wasn't hard not getting Connor to notice. He hasn't left the room in three days.”

With that reminder, Markus’ eyes widen. “Go get ‘em lover boy.” North teases.  
  
Markus wastes no time to race up the stairs in two steps at a time, both of his friends yelling their salutes. He makes his way to the bedroom door, his palms a bit sweaty as it goes over the knob. A loud whine comes from behind the door, and Markus didn't hesitate to open it. A thick scent of heat and _Connor, oh so much of him_ , fills the room.

Connor was sprawled to his side, completely nothing covering him except the pillow he treasured on his nose. Soft panting and frustrated groans echoing the room. “Markus.”

 

“I'm here, baby.”

 

Connor shoots up, his body visibly shaking. “Markus.” With a smirk, Connor raises his trembling hand to curl a finger. “Come here.” Markus could never deny his mate. He drops his bags and unbuttons his shirts walking slowly closer and closer. Flinging his clothing away from his body until everything was for Connor to see. The wonder Connor has to be able to see Markus again placing his shaking hands on those chiseled hips, “I missed you so much.” His grip goes a little tight. “Welcome home, Markus.”

Markus shivers with the touch, the sound of his voice so close, and his scent engulfing his senses. Without a word he pins Connor down pressing both their arousals together and devours his lips, causing the other to begin a series of soft moans as Markus sets to settle the hunger he has for everything he's missed. 

Connor grabs at Markus's neck and pulls him deeper as Markus holds him by the waist, the weight of him Connor was longing for at last sending him in a spiral of lust. The press of his alpha’s tongue against the roof of his mouth, slowly teasing and pushing deeper. The action makes Connor dig his nails into Markus' back. Clawing their way down in pleasure, his voice suppressed and eaten, his toes curling.

A satisfied growl thrums in his core. Short bursts of laughter spilling from Connor's lips at the sound. Markus releasing his love to look lovingly at his edged but soft features as his face looks so bright and glowing. The freckles of Connor's nose and all the little dotted moles, he began kissing them all over. The taste of sweat mingling on his tongue, the laughter growing sweeter, his own so cheerful. “I've missed you too.” He whispers with reverence. Connor petting the heated marks on his back with a soft knowing smile.

Markus gently prods his lips, teeth nipping gently onto Connor’s cheek as a tease, pleased with the amused moan he receives. Going lower to his neck, Markus leaves gentle kisses, brushing past the bond mark that has Connor turning his neck away for more. Markus hums in gratitude, poking his tongue to taste every part. Biting and sucking points he wants lavished on each side. Each kiss leave a trail of dark hickeys, going lower and lower. Rubbing the expanse of skin left bare to him as each loving bite is marked like constellations in the sky.

He reaches his mate’s hips, the scent growing more and needy, Connor sits up, his chest is starting to shake along with his breathing. “Please, Markus.” Connor begs. Markus stops the ministrations near the heated member, to look up at Connor, a sly smirk on his lips. “Please.” He whines again. 

Markus decides to play around, going further below his mate. Looking up, for approval. Connor nodding, his face flushed and hair messed to a curl, the glimmer of his eyes with so much love. Markus ghosts a breath over the needy cock, Connor shuddering to a twitching gasp. His eyes closed as he moaned and Markus took the chance to dive below to his mate’s thighs, planting soft kisses to them instead.

“Alpha.” Connor has a disapproving glare, but to Markus it could never have worked. Not when Connor looks so ethereal. His sun that glows to keep him sustained. The brightest point to the shadows of his life.

Markus loves him so. To worship his thighs, his grip on each gentle yet firm. The muscle under him jolting in response to each nip and peck. “Alpha, _please._ ” Connor’s milky thighs trembled in his hands. He looked up once more to find his love’s eyes ghosting with unshed tears. Markus had him where he wanted him, begging for more. For mercy.

 

For release.

 

The alpha’s hooded eyes slide back down to the thighs in his hands, caressing them with familiarity, growling lowly in appreciation. He prys them apart for what he really _needs_ , for what they both do. To his amusement, he spots a blue intrusion. Wordlessly he nudges the plug outward, a quick jolt to pleasure his mate, before sliding the knotted plug away with ease. Connor’s murmurs of desperation grow louder at every tug. A pleasant shudder had Connor boneless, the hunger and the emptiness inside him lacing his groans. His own growl echoing the room, his fingers curled tight around the sheets below.

A flat tongue lingers around his entrance. His alpha having the strongest and most frustrating self control he has ever known. “Alpha, I can’t - please just take me. Paint me yours.” A sharp breath draws from Markus; his beautiful face, his dual toned eyes piercing into his own, the deep freckles in the color of his skin so finely crafted. All of them haunting in the longest seconds of his life, waiting impatiently for his mate to act, to take what is his.  
But his mate was merciful, _oh so merciful_ , he climbed back to devour his lips. The taste of himself eating away his last resolve, the sweet hand of his love, brushing across his face. A short moment Markus needed to distract him, lifting Connor’s back and angling himself, and devouring the sweet moans into his mouth.

Connor could feel his love prod into him. Finally, _oh finally_ , he could feel whole again. It was overwhelming, burning, he needed more. He wanted deeper. Wrapping his legs around Markus, he pulls their hips closer in one move. A long low growl of dear satisfaction rumbles from his throat. His alpha ceases marking his skin to chuckle.

“Missed me that bad, huh? Your thighs are at a death grip to my hips that I’m sure they’ll bruise.”

Connor couldn’t care more. He pulls his alpha close to his ear, “I’d like that.” He whispered low.

A purring growl replies him, the hips around his thighs pulling back and quickly pounds back into him. It felt so _good_ , the rough burn of pleasure. Both of them wrapped so close like they both unable to ever let go. Each thrust hitting exactly where Connor had _needed_ , as laid there and took it all. He wanted everything. He burrows his nails into Markus’ back, breathing that overpowering scent of his. The lavender of his cologne mixing so deliciously with his natural musky scent of agarwood. Connor could not resist but to leave his own trail of love marks. His tongue pressing hard onto Markus’ bond mark. His lover reciprocating with harder and deeper thrusts, the feel of his knot swelling, stretching him looser with every biting jolt as Markus growls grow louder.

“I love you. _I love_ _you._ ” Markus whines, pulling his head back to push their forehead together. “I want you to have kids, you’d look even more beautiful. You’d be so wonderful. All mine.” Oh how he’d look carrying their child around. The bubbling laughter around the house, the squeals of happiness to chase, the chance to have made a single life.

Connor’s eyes narrow, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. Markus breaks from his reverie and stops, he pales at what broke from his lips. “Connor, I - I didn’t mean to let it slip.”

His omega’s eyes simply soften, knowing completely how much Markus has wanted to have children. Connor draws a gentle breath, his voice hoarse and starting to hurt, “It’s alright, love. I’d love to. Don’t stop.” Connor smiles at Markus, giving the other hope of healing through the pain. “Keep going.”

Markus purses his lips, finding it silly to be near tears when he was in deep inside Connor. “Oh, Markus don’t cry. You’re making me cry, and not the fun kind.” Connor chuckles a little despite his eyes already dropping tears.

Markus lets out a shaky breath, ghosting the swollen lips beneath his. “You’re always so good to me. There is never a day that I don’t appreciate how whole you make me feel. My warmth, my brightest star.”

Connor stifles a laugh, his eyes pouring more tears. He humors his mate. “Then engulf me. Take my light and make it yours.”

“Whatever you need.” Markus moans, doing what his mate commands. He buries their lips together, his finesse from earlier was gone. Connor reigning control of their mouths, his hips jolting upwards, sending Markus shivers across his spine. The feel of his mate’s nails digging deeper once more, enough to hurt, but Markus would never deny him. He could never deny his muse. He spurs his hips to move. Pacing himself to match Connor’s slow movements. 

Connor releases their mouths for a breath, a heady growl of pleasure making his ears perk. “Oh, Markus. _Yes._ ” He hisses.

His mate, his ray of gold. Markus didn’t hold back. From Connor’s hips he takes his hands to pry away his mate’s clawed grip from his back, refocusing their attention to curl around his. Their entwined fingers laced on the covers, the fabric dipping heavily in their hard grip. Markus shifts his hips, pulling out from the comforting warmth, dragging his knot near the entrance. Before pushing in roughly, pounding to where he needed to fill his mate. Connor reciprocating with hiccuping moans.

Louder and louder, those moans turned to screams and mumbles. Broken voiced praise and delight bordering from burning pleasure. Markus could feel himself growing closer and closer to the end, Connor clenching tight as he could. His toes curled around Markus’ busy waist, refusing to let it end just yet.

His alpha purrs beside his ear, “Baby, it’s ok.” Nipping the bond mark once more, sending him even closer. “Let go.” Connor remembered those eyes, blue and green, his gorgeous face, the body on top of him making him feel safe. Connor let go, his body arches upward, painting their skin in between them. Markus grounding him with their entwined hands, his alpha clenching his teeth onto his mark. Purposely enough to bruise longer than all the love marks peppering his body. 

Markus couldn’t move his hips any longer, the pulsing pleasure catching up to him as he grinds his knot in place. His teeth never leaving their haven. Connor was wound taut, whimpering at the added stimulation, his breath ghosting his alpha’s neck. A strong jolt inside him, pulls Connor to bite roughly at Markus’ neck. Sending the alpha over the edge groaning in pleasure at Connor’s neck, filling his mate, fulfilling his eternal promise.

Connor releases his grip, his limbs relaxing and completely boneless, his breath uneven as his skin cools. “Markus.” His voice cracks. “I love you, my moon.”

Markus’ lightens grip of their hands. His own eyes going back to look into the blown out brown pool of his husband’s eyes. With all the tender strength he has he brushes their lips for a sweeter kiss, one fueled not by their lust. “I love you, my darling star.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, my first real smut on this website :,))
> 
> Thank you for reading! All of my uwus
> 
> Still doing arts and screaming, tho mostly on discord on the screaming as that one noot noot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/grisianoots) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grisiasun/) doing arts and screaming


End file.
